The God-Slaying Gamer
by Wrath of The Sun Deity
Summary: What happens when a nerd gets the chance to go to a world of his own choosing? Live out his greatest desires! Enjoy the ride folks... it's going to be a good one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome To The Gamer!**_

I stared at the words that hung before my very eyes. There was no way that this could be true... right? I mean this was the type of stuff that you only read about in fiction, or to be more exact, fanfiction.

It just wasn't possible!

But... if I had learned anything from reading my favorite fanfiction... this was as real as the rest of me.

_**Your entire life has been turned into a video game. Do with it what you will... but first, you must get started.**_

_**Please choose your Starter World.**_

_**Worlds:**_

_**1: Stargate**_

_**2: Transformers**_

_**3: Campione**_

_**4: Star Wars**_

_**5: Highschool DxD**_

_**6: Dragon Ball**_

_**7: Naruto**_

_**8: Star Treck**_

And so on the list went. I couldn't even make out what the rest of the worlds where as the list just disappeared into the blackness of the void that was my temporary existence.

Still... the choices that I could make out were more than appealing to me. In fact... I already knew which one I wanted to go to.

"Campione!"

That's right. I wanted to go to the world where gods could walk amongst mortals and where mortals could slay the unfathomable.

I wanted the power to slay gods. To command the very essence of nature depending on which god I gave my life to slay.

The world around me flashed once, then twice, and then finally a third time.

_**Campione!**_

_**The world of gods and men.**_

_**You who would seek the power of the gods... you will start your adventure here. Take heart in knowing that you have the blessings of the Old Ones!**_

_**Now go forth...**_

_**and lay siege to the world of man and god.**_

_**Let your will be done and your desires met.**_

_**Let no man or woman stand against you.**_

_**Let entire armies quake under your great power.**_

Well... wasn't that a kick in the gut?

So somebody did play a hand in me ending up with this awesome gift! And apparently, they were quite the poet themselves.

I groaned as I tried to open up my eyes. I could feel the heat of the sun against my skin as I tried to force my body awake. It was one of the many curses of being human when your mind woke up before the rest of your body. Still, I had grown accustomed to it.

I simply waited for my body to respond... only to wish that I hadn't. For there before my very eyes... I saw my stats.

_**Danil Petrov – Level 5**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 25**_

_**Endurance: 20**_

_**Speed: 29**_

_**Stamina: 15**_

_**Wisdom: 50**_

_**Intelligence: 25**_

It was just my luck that I'd end up with such bad numbers. On the bright side, the game seemed to think that I was 'wise'. I wonder why that was? Note the sarcasm, please.

Still... I would have to compare my stats with that of ordinary humans to see how bad off I was.

Which brings me to another issue. $25 isn't a lot of money for a guy of my age. I needed to eat and sleep. There was only one way for me to gain money without drawing any unwanted attention, aka the police.

I had to get a job.

That was easier said than done. You see... I had just been dropped in this world without any form of identification or anything that could identify me.

_**Due to sound reasoning, you have increased your intelligence. **_

_**EXP Gain**_

_**Int: +25**_

Not bad.

Who knew that wasting my free time by reading some awesome fanfiction would result in my knowing a thing or two about the gamer system?

I shook my head and got to my feet. I needed to find out where I was and what I could do to get my first major power.

_**Congrats! **_

_**You have earned your first title -**_

_**The Thinker**_

The Thinker? I mentally selected The Thinker to see what the story behind it was.

_**Due to your foresight, you have started your journey on a good foot. This title will make it easier to gain intelligence points.**_

_**Do you wish to equip the new title?**_

_**Y/N**_

Of course, I wanted my first title. I chose yes and opened up my stats.

_**Danil Petrov – The Thinker - Level 5**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 25**_

_**Endurance: 20**_

_**Speed: 29**_

_**Stamina: 15**_

_**Wisdom: 50**_

_**Intelligence: 25**_

I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face. I was excited to have my first achievement, even if it wasn't all that grand. Still, _**The Thinker**_ was not a title to be cast aside so easily. There were benefits to be had from this.

All I needed to do was be smart. There were worlds where I could put this to use... assuming I could gain my hands on a power that would let me freely travel worlds.

But I was getting ahead of myself.

I looked to the sky when I felt a drop of rain land on my face. The sky was dark and cloudy. There was a storm coming, I could feel it.

I needed to get under some shelter and fast.

So I ran. As fast as my mortal legs would take me, I ran to get under some solid shelter. I was not going to suffer a terrible cold just because I wasn't smart enough to get out of the rain before it even came pouring.

"Hello." Someone spoke from behind me. I would have been scared out of my pants if not for the fact that I was currently out of breath. I had just run roughly a quarter of a mile to get under the large tree before me.

I turned around and took in the appearance of the stranger, a handsome man. He had long brown hair and amber eyes that appeared to glow with a faint power.

'_Scan_'

If this worked, I would have a skill that would serve me until the end of days. I was never one for being left in the dark.

_**Congrats!**_

_**You have just made a new skill – Scan.**_

_**(**This ability will allow you to get a basic readout on beings and objects of interest.**)**_

So it worked... that was good.

_**Congrats!**_

_**You have just leveled up.**_

_**Danil Petrov – The Thinker - Level 5 + 1 (6)**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 25 + 10 (35)**_

_**Endurance: 20 + 10 (30)**_

_**Speed: 29 + 10 (39)**_

_**Stamina: 15 + 10 (25)**_

_**Wisdom: 50 + 10 (60)**_

_**Intelligence: 25 + 10 (35)**_

So ten points per level? Not bad if I might say so. I could work with that to be perfectly honest. At least it wasn't a one, or two, point increase.

"Are you ok, young man?" The man asked me with a hint of concern in his voice, or at least something that was close to concern.

I smiled at him, "I'm fine. Just some crazy stuff in my life, you know how it is."

A laugh escaped his mouth as he got off the seat that he had been sitting on. He was a whole head taller than me which meant that I had to look _up_ at him.

'_Scan_'

_**John Smith – Unknown – Unknown**_

_**Race: Divine-Being**_

_**Age: Ageless**_

Holy Shit!

Was this my first encounter with a god? Would I be striking him down now?

I shook my head so as to steel my emotions. I couldn't get ahead of myself. There was a reason that Campione were a rarity in the world and not more abundant like the gods.

Something told me that if I tried to strike down 'John Smith', which I'm certain isn't his name, I would end up dead with nothing to show for it.

_**Strength: ?**_

_**Endurance: ?**_

_**Speed: ?**_

_**Stamina: ?**_

_**Wisdom: ?**_

_**Intelligence: ?**_

And I was right. His stats were so far beyond me that I couldn't even get a reading on it. Only with a grimoire would I be able to do any real damage.

"You are the first kid that I've seen that's had a real head on his shoulders, you know that?" He spoke to me with a smirk on his face. The way the words came out of his mouth was like nothing that I had ever seen before. It was like he had a true silver tongue and we, the mortals, were nothing but his puppets.

I shrugged, "Well I do like to think that I have a few more brain cells than most of the other morons that live on this planet."

He laughed once more, but this time I joined in. I saw no reason not to after all. He wasn't my enemy... for the time being that is.

"So what brings you to these parts of the woods?" He asked me as we watched the rainfall. There was something about the sound of rain falling that put me into a daze of sorts.

Well, I couldn't tell him the truth that was for certain. Even if he was a god, my truth was far too out of the world for it to be believable. So I shrugged.

"Oh just watching nature in all its glory."

It was at that point that I found myself flying. It felt like a train had just hit me full on and I was nothing but a car on the track. That's right... I felt like a car that had just been run over by a massive train.

"Ugh!"

That was the only sound that came out of my mouth as I crashed into the tree behind me... and then through it and into a massive boulder.

"Be glad that I have restrained my hand mortal." John Smith spoke, his voice loud and clear through the clearing, "It is only by my will that you have not died from the grievous wound that I have inflicted on you."

_**Warning!**_

_**Incoming Boss Battle Ahead.**_

Wow... I did not know that. Thank you for informing me. Once again, please take note of the sarcasm.

_**Status Gained – Wounded**_

_**(You will lose health over time due to your wounds. This status may be removed by healing yourself.)**_

"Who are you really?" I asked the man as I tried to get back onto my feet. The pain that was coursing through my body was nothing compared to the pain that I felt when I met my death in my former life.

He looked at me... and smiled once more. The air around him seemed to shimmer once... to reveal him in all his glory, except for one important thing.

He didn't have a normal human head... but that of an animal. To be exact, a falcon.

Well, that told me everything that I needed to know. I wasn't dealing with a normal Heretic God... but the very king of the Egyptian Pantheon.

"...Ra." The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself.

_**Congrats!**_

_**You have learned a new skill – Identify!**_

_**(**As long as you know enough about the target, you will be able to glean their identity.**)**_

Another skill already? Well... I wasn't going to complain. I just wish I had gotten it under better circumstances.

'_Identify!_'

_**Ra – King of The Gods – Sun God**_

_**Race: Divine-Being**_

_**Age: Ageless**_

_**Strength: ?**_

_**Endurance: ?**_

_**Speed: ?**_

_**Stamina: ?**_

_**Wisdom: ?**_

_**Intelligence: ?**_

But even with this new skill, I couldn't make out the strengths of Ra. That was unfortunate.

"_**So you know who I am?**_" Ra asked of me, seemingly amused by my plight. He made a gesture with his hand and we both watched as the storm vanished to reveal the brightly burning sun.

Right. Ra was the Sun-God. It would make sense that he had full control of it and the temperature that it exuded on the world. Making a normal storm disappear was nothing but child's play for a god of his caliber.

"_**It is good to see that **__**there are still some**__** mortals **__**that**__** have not forgotten about us gods. **__**Do not let it be said that I am a wicked god. Once my new kingdom is firmly established, I shall make you Pharaoh over all these land.**_"

As good an offer as that sounded... I knew I had to refuse. I still didn't know why he had attacked me out of the bloom like that. Plus I wanted to be a Campione. That could not happen as long as the god before me stayed alive.

He needed to die. That was a simple truth. Shame going about it wasn't going to be as simple. Maybe I'd get lucky and someone with a grimoire would appear? Not that I'd let them steal the kill.

"I must refuse." I proudly defied the god as I took my stand before him, my arms crossed before my chest, "I too have plans for this world so I must not allow myself to be subjugated. But I thank you for your kind offer, Oh King."

In hindsight, I probably should not have said that. I knew enough about the old gods to know that they didn't take kindly to being refused.

Ra's eyes narrowed, "_**Then you shall die like everyone else.**_" He raised his right hand to the heavens causing the sun itself to glow brighter than normal.

The thing that dropped in my stomach must have been my guts, cause at that very moment... I felt a very strong urge to turn tail and run away. Maybe I had made a mistake in wishing to slay a god?

I mean... I had no way to kill Ra at the moment. My only hope was to somehow outlast the god of the sun.

If I was remembering correctly... the sun represented the strength of the god before me. He was at his strongest during noon... it was evening now. So there was still hope that I could complete my task.

Once the sun set... then I would strike.

_**Congrats!**_

_**You have learned a new skill – Plan**_

(_You can make plans to catch your enemies off guard. The higher your intelligence, the greater your plans._)

I paid no mind to the notification. I got myself ready. Whatever he was doing, I was going to be ready to jump at a moments notice.

An orb of pure fire appeared in the god's hands. The heat that wafted of it was enough to make the wet ground steam up.

Damn.

As he threw the orb, I threw myself to the side, but the sheer heat of the fire caused my clothes to burst into flames.

I acted quickly and threw of said articles of clothing.

"Why!?" I demanded, "Why do you attack me, lord of the sun?"

Ra approached me at a pace that was neither fast nor slow. It was the walk of a being who knew that he held all the power. In short: The walk of a king who ruled over all others.

He raised his hands to the sky as if asking the very world to bask in his glory.

"_**Behold the glory of Ra! Behold the glory of the first of the gods! I am The Disk of The Sun! I breathed life into your nostrils and you in return have blessed me with your worship and devotion.**_"

I stayed quiet as the god spoke to me but that didn't mean that I stayed still. I kept myself at a good distance in case Ra tried anything funny.

"**_And yet __where are the temples in my honor? Have you forgotten all that I have done for you? How I, and I alone, fight of__f_**_** the darkness? What about how I bring good crops to you?**_"

So... that was the problem.

The burden of being a myth. No one had faith in Ra, or any other god, anymore. I should have known to be honest, but I am still a mortal.

There was nothing that I could do to try and appease such anger. After all, nothing would appease me if I found out that no one cared about me.

A forgotten god in a world that had no care for him.

"I'm sorry," I spoke quietly to him, "But you need to return back to your home. The world of man is not ready for you and I doubt it ever will be again."

Ra raised his head and laughed, "_**And how do you suggest such a thing should happen? I know not of any mortal that could force me to do that which I do not want to do.**_"

And there was the issue once more. I needed a weapon that could make a god bleed. No mortal weapon could ever hope to destroy a god.

So there was only one thing that I could do.

I got onto a knee and bowed my head. I raised my hands to the heavens in prayer.

"_Lord of The Sun! Hear me! Hear my oath today! I am but a man... but I am a man with a stronger spirit than most others in today's world. You will find no other like me. I beg of you, gift me that which will slay all that it touches. Let not god or mortal say that you are unfair. Let all know that Ra, god of gods, is a good god._"

So I was taking a huge gamble here. I was asking my enemy for a weapon that could kill him. If this wasn't crazy, then I don't know what was.

"_**How arrogant of you!**_" Ra spoke in his loud booming voice, though it was filled with mirth, "_**But I have heard your prayer. What you say is true and is pleasing to my ears. I am a god that is good to all who gaze upon my glory. But tell me now! What should happen if you fail to kill me?**_"

I lowered my head to the ground.

What he was asking was a fair question. The chances of me succeeding and becoming a Campione weren't very high.

There was a very high chance that I would die before the sunset.

"I give you my life in return, Lord Ra." I promised, "Let my spirit rest in your hands, and your hands alone, should I fail to slay you on this day."

There was silence as I dared to raise my head and look at the god. From what I could tell, he appeared to be in thought.

And he was done!

I quickly bowed my head before he noticed me looking at him. I didn't want to die before I could get my hands on a capable weapon.

"_**The deal you make is pleasing. I will gift you a weapon capable of slaying even me... but you must kill me before the day sets. Should you fail to do this... then you will become my host into this world.**_"

So I had to kill him or he'd possess me? Dang... honestly not the worst thing to happen. I knew I'd still be alive if he took me over... even if I wasn't in full control of my body.

I nodded my head and watched as something started to form in my open hands.

_**You have gained a divine weapon - Scepter of Ra**_

_**Boost to all Stats – 100%**_

I couldn't help but feel awe as I held the very symbol of Ra's power and right to rule. This was nothing short of amazing.

I could feel everything... and I mean everything. The beat of the ants as they walked across the sand, some one hundred miles away, was nothing to me. I could hear everything and see the very spirit of the people who lived in the city next to these very woods.

I had the senses of a god as long as I held this weapon.

"_**This is my power.**_" Ra spoke to me in my head, "_**This sce**__**pter is not my strongest weapon**__**... but it has more power in it than any other god of my pantheon. If you can master it, you will find the strength you need to slay me this day.**_"

I nodded my head and gripped the golden scepter tightly in my hands. I closed my eyes and bowed my head in respect to the soon to be dead god.

Nothing was going to stop me now.

'_Status_'

_**Power Boost Detected – Scepter of Ra**_

_**Danil Petrov – The Thinker - Level 6 + (100)**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 35 +200**_

_**Endurance: 30 + 200**_

_**Speed: 39 + 200**_

_**Stamina: 25 + 200**_

_**Wisdom: 60 + 200**_

_**Intelligence: 35 + 200**_

I looked at the scepter now.

'_Scan_'

_**Scepter of Ra**_

_(The Scepter of Ra is the symbol of Ra's divine right to rule. The first weapon in creation, there are no weapons that can compare to this one. It is through this very scepter that Ra channels the power of the sun and the Ma'at.)_

_**Class – Divine Weapon**_

_**Power – 1,000,000**_

Oh yeah!

Now I was ready to face the king of the gods. No one would be able to stop me as long as I held this magnificent weapon.

"**_Come at me and show me that I was not wrong in giving you my symbol._**" Ra told me as I got into a fighting stance, "**_Show me that there are still mortals worthy of being praised __in this new world__!_**"

Oh, I'd do more than just that.

* * *

So this is my new story.

This is a story revolving a self-insert OC who just so happens to be the gamer.

Joke Question - Where do poles come from?


	2. Chapter 2

So I was in trouble. No matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried to hit... Ra wouldn't allow me to get a solid blow in. Sure I grazed his skin, but that was nothing compared to what was required to kill him. He wasn't just a god because of his immortality, but because he had beaten beings far stronger than his own self.

While the scepter did grant me amazing power, it was still not enough. I was barely keeping up with him, and that wasn't even including the fact that he had skills and knowledge spanning eons. I was like a bee to him. I could kill him... but he was more than likely to kill me first.

I jumped away from the sudden thrust aimed at me, my boosted speed coming into play. Sure I wasn't using it well... but it would work for now.

Honestly, if I were in a game right now and realized it... I'd compare it to something from the Soul's series. The first enemy that you faced being able to kill you in a single blow? Nothing easy about that, haha.

"_**Where is your bravo mortal!?**_" Ra asked of me with a fierce glare on his face, "_**Were you not the one calling for me to return to my place in the myths? Well, how can you force me to do such a thing when you can't even defeat me!?**_"

He was right. I couldn't do anything at the moment. I had the power to kill him, I just didn't know how to put it to good use. Until then, all I could do was defend myself. On the bright side, I knew he wouldn't kill me. I figured a dead human wouldn't make for a very good host.

'_Status_'

**_Danil Petrov – The Thinker – Level 106_**

**_Race: Human_**

**_Age: 20_**

**_Wallet: $25_**

**_Strength: 235_**

**_Endurance: 230_**

**_Speed: 239_**

**_Stamina: 225_**

**_Wisdom: 260_**

**_Intelligence: 235_**

**_Health Points: 9,565/10,000_**

**_Magic Points: 10,000/10,000_**

Despite how much health I had left, I knew it wouldn't be enough if the god of the sun got a solid blow in. I needed to avoid his hits and get mine in.

Not an easy task.

I pointed the scepter at Ra... and did my best to call out some of its tremendous power. I was hoping that I could somehow make a ball of fire shoot out of it, or something like that. I didn't know if it was Ra's own power that made it shoot the fire, or if it was the staff, but I was hoping it was the latter. Mostly cause I couldn't use magic at the moment.

I could feel some of my power surging into the scepter... and then nothing.

Damn it! I was afraid of that.

I guess I was asking too much. I was just going to have to stick to the tried and true version, bashing Ra on the head until he conceded and gave me his authorities. Oh and returned to the Domain of Immortality. Couldn't forget that last part.

I looked at Ra as I tried to regain my breath. I knew he was just toying with me at the moment. I gave him a weak grin, "Hah. Don't think I'm out of this race yet! I still know a thing or two about fighting. Just need to get you nice and ripe before I finish you off."

I guess he found the idea funny because he looked up to the heavens and started laughing. I mean I guess it was a bit of a crazy idea... but I hadn't thought it was that bad.

A glare crossed my face as I made some space between myself and the falcon-headed god. What I was about to do next could only be counted as suicidal... but no one ever said I was sane, my previous life included.

"_**Maybe instead of being a Pharaoh, you could be the court jester! You speak with the jest of a hundred fools.**_"

The smirk that crossed my face couldn't be helped. After all... it was only a fool that would dare to challenge a god. It was only a fool that didn't understand the sheer stupidity of trying to fight the inevitable. And it was only a fool that laughed in the face of death.

But did that mean that I wasn't scared? Of course not! I was human... and being scared was a distinctly human trait. We run from that which we don't understand... no... feeling fear wasn't just a human trait. It was a _**MORTAL**_ trait! What a disgusting thing to be cursed with.

If I had my way... I would no longer stay human. I would fight with my very fiber to change my fate. I would not be scared of this prick who thought he could do with me what he wished. I would show him... that if he messed with the bull... he was going to get the horns.

So I did the only thing that came to my mind at this exact moment. I moved my hand and raised the third finger from my thumb.

That's right... I gave the oversized chicken the bird.

"_**YOU... **__**YOU**__** DARE **__**INSULT**__** ME!?**_" The world around me seemed to lose all light as Ra raised himself into the sky.

Fun fact about gods, something that I had completely forgotten about... they don't like being made fun of. There were many accounts of them smiting their enemies when they felt wronged.

It looks like I had just crossed that line. That's right folks. I, Danil Petrov, had just done something that so few others had done before me. I pissed off a god. Now all I had to do was survive his onslaught and then kill him.

I raised the Scepter of Ra into the air, ready to block whatever it was that he was about to do to me. If I was lucky, it would form a nice big shield around me. If I wasn't lucky? Well, let's not think about that at this exact moment.

_**WARNING!**_

_**Incoming Area Damage!**_

Thanks for the heads up... and fuck! I was so screwed. I really hoped this staff would work its magic and protect me from whatever it was that Ra was about to do.

"_**I am the Evening Sun of Egypt! Feel the might of **__**Atum**_"

The world around me seemed to shift as the ground below me rumbled. Where there was once an evening sun... now was a world submerged in darkness? A shiver escaped my body as I tried to look up at the sun... only to find that it was missing from the sky.

Wha... what the hell was going on!?

"This world... what is it?"

It almost felt like all my strength was being drained dry from my body. I could even see what appeared to be some sort of energy leaving my body.

I looked all around to try and find a safe place to fight the effects... but all I saw was an endless river that spanned as far as my eye could see. This was trouble... and I didn't know if I could get out of this.

Ra looked down at me, his anger still very much great, "_**You stand in the Du'at. **__**There is no escape from this place... but from me alone may you find salvation.**_"

Damn it! I needed to end this before I die- wait! Did he just say the Du'at!? As in the place where he battled the snake of chaos, Apophis?

Oh, I was in so much trouble. One heretic god I could handle... two not so much.

"_**I see you **__**realize**__** your plight. It is true. Apep does reside in these waters. You must act fast if you wish to save yourself from the snake.**_"

A roll of my eyes... and I charged the god once more. I paid no mind to the fact that my soul was in danger of being lost forever... all I wanted to do was kill the being before me. I would not allow some stuck up bird to kill me. Such a fate was too plebeian and there was far too much that I wanted to do.

To quote the man himself, '_They don't call me Greed for nothing! I want money! Women! Status! And power! I want everything this world's selling and eternity is topping the list! Understand?_'

So if the god wanted to kill me... he was going to have to take the journey with me!

A roar escaped my mouth as I raised the scepter in my hand, the tip of it glowing with a power that I knew not.

"_**YOU'RE GOING TO DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_"

As the scepter came into contact with the face of my enemy... I couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy the beauty of the moment. Sure it wasn't a very scenic location... but it was made up by the fact that I was never going to forget this point in time. Plus the look of shock on Ra's, or was it Atem's, face was one that was just _too_ funny.

As Ra went flying away from me, I took a look at the glowing weapon in my hand. So that was its true power? How interesting.

'_Status_'

_****Scepter of Ra****_

_****Status: Active****_

_****Effect****** \- (**Damage to all enemies is increased. All mortal enemies shall die with one hit, should you so will it.**)**_

….That was so fucking dope. And the best part about it was that it wasn't even an authority. Actually... it might be now that I thought about it. Still there was no doubt about it... I was going to make sure that I kept this weapon when I ripped Ra's bloody head of his body.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Nothing would stop me!

A pained snort escaped Ra's mouth as he climbed out of the boulder that he had crashed into. It was a good look for him. Helped tone down that gaudy gold glow that wouldn't fade away.

"**_You... you are something else mortal._**" Ra told me as he rose to his full height, although it was obvious by his stance that he had taken a lot of damage from my one attack, "_**No other man could have done what you have done. You have truly made my scepter your own.**"_

He raised his hand to the very heavens and formed a shaft of pure light. At the end of the shaft was a tip of golden fire.

"**_Which is why... I freely die at your hands._**"

Wait, what?

I watched as he gently tossed the light-fire spear towards me, my hands instinctively catching it. I was so confused.

"**_I am old, boy. I do not have the strength that I once had. Even now my power wades away as my other aspects try to gain control. I want an adventure like my fellow brethren... and you can give me that. Kill me and take my power. You have my blessing to do so._**"

I couldn't help but blink in confusion. Had there ever been a heretic god that freely died? If so, it had not been recorded in the anime or light-novel.

Still... I wasn't going to let this chance escape me. With a cry of rage and determination, I shoved the spear into Ra's chest.

**_Congrats!_**

**_Ra – King of The Gods - Sun God_**

**_Status: Dead_**

Thanks game- Ugh!

_****WARNING!****_

_****GAME RESET****_

_****REQUESTING GAME UPDATE****_

That was the last thing that I saw before my entire world was consumed by white. Guess I was going to give me new mom a visit... here was hoping that I would remember my little visit.

"Hello!" A chirpy voiced shouted into my ear, nearly blowing my eardrums out. Ouch! I hope she didn't do that to all her visitors.

_****Welcome!****_

_****Gamer 2.0****_

_****New Updates: Fight System – Slavery System – Power System****_

My face burned red as I read the update list... slavery system? Who would want that... besides every BDSM person out there.

I shook my head as I put those thoughts aside for the time being. I had a more important matter to take care of.

The short stack of a woman before my very eyes was not someone that you could ignore. Her stark purple hair would make sure that she stood out in a crowd, especially in an anime crowd. In a world where almost everyone had brown or black hair... purple was the deviant color.

Plus with how short she was... how adorable.

"Hello," I replied back with a calm voice, even if my own heart was beating at a mile an hour. This was the moment that I was looking forward to. All my hard work was about to pay off... even if the end of the fight wasn't quite what I expected.

"Congratulations to you!" She told me with her chirpy voice, "You've done something that no mortal should be able to do. You defied the laws of reality and common sense to slay a Heretic God."

In short she was calling me powerful... or an idiot. Something told me that it was the latter rather than the former. _Sigh_!

"I'll be blunt. I already know who you are and what's about to happen, so if we could just get to it and be done with all the crap... that'd be just nice and dandy." I told her with a sigh as I took a seat on the ground.

I wasn't lying either. Killing a god, even if he let you do it, was tiring. I needed some rest and a good bottle of wine.

Pandora released a laugh, her voice a soothing and youthful version to that which Ra had released whenever I said something funny. How interesting.

"Very well!" She told me as she pointed at me with her index finger, "I name you Campione, my child. Go forth and do what you wish. Protect the world of man from those who would try to abuse their power."

Yeah... I had no intention of doing that. Mostly cause I was going to be abusing the hell out of it, and not like the other twats that got the chance to be SI! I was going to do what I wanted and revel in the carnal pleasures of man and women. No one was going to stop me... hence why I chose to come to this world first.

_****Congrats!****_

_****You have earned a new title – Bastard Son of Pandora – ****The Campione****_

_****(****All commands will be effective when communicating with mortals!****)****_

_****Do you wish to equip? Y/N****_

Of course I chose to equip it. It was a shame that I could only have one... but this new title was better than the last one.

'_Status_'

_**Danil Petrov – **Bastard Son of Pandora – ****The Campione** – Level 106**_

_**Race: Human**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 235**_

_**Endurance: 230**_

_**Speed: 239**_

_**Stamina: 225**_

_**Wisdom: 260**_

_**Intelligence: 235**_

_**Health Points: 9,565/10,000**_

_****Magic Points: ****10,000/10,000****_

She leaned forward and planted a small kiss on my forehead, something that I had not been prepared for. I guess it was to be expected, though. She was my mother now and a mother was always expected to show affection to her children.

I smiled, one that was filled with warmth and love, "Thank you... mother."

The last thing that I saw was her beaming face as the world faded all around me.

* * *

The first thing I did when I woke up was checked my stats. And to no one's surprise, there were some upgrades to be seen.

_**Congrats!**_

_**You have just leveled up!**_

_**Danil Petrov – **Bastard Son of Pandora – ****The Campione** – Level 106 * 3 (318)**_

_**Race: Campione**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Wallet: $25**_

_**Strength: 235 * 3 (705)**_

_**Endurance: 230 * 3 (690)**_

_**Speed: 239 * 3 (717)**_

_**Stamina: 225 * 3 (675)**_

_**Wisdom: 260 * 3 (780)**_

_**Intelligence: 235 * 3 (705)**_

_**Health Points: 10,000/10,000 + 5,000**_

_****Magic Points: ****10,000/10,000 ****\+ 5,000****_

This amazing power that I know had would help me in my goals... whatever they may be. The first thing that I had to do was make myself known to the world. I was certain that many magical organizations had sensed my 'awakening', but I wanted to make myself known to them all.

Plus it was the quickest way for me to get a base and free food. Who knows how long I would have to wait if I tried to get a job to pay for a room.

Besides, why settle for normal when I can be treated like divinity? Which I technically am now. Being a god-killer was going to be so much fun.

'_Skills_'

_****Skills!****_

_****Authorities!****_

_****Ra - ****Trinity**** of The Heavens!****_

**_(By my right as Ra, I call upon the power of my body! Show these lands the power of Khepri/Ra/Atum!)_**

_By calling on the three aspects of the sun, thou may call upon the power of Ra._

_Morning – Khephri: Allows for infinite healing and regeneration. When the morning calls, one can even resurrect the recently deceased._

_Noon – Ra: Allows for extreme boosts to all stats. Ra was said to be the sun itself, the ball of fire either representing his eye or body. _

_Evening –Atum: Allows for the transportation of a target(s) to the Du'at. As the protector of the dead, Atum could guide wayward souls and protect them. Those outside of his protection were consumed by the chaotic waters._

_****Ra – Voyage of The Sun God****_

_****(By my right as the purveyor of life... I call upon my vessel of divine might!)****_

_Ra was said to have two boats that he rode, one in the morning and one in the night. _

_The Sun Boat was also called The Boat of a Million Years. It was said to carry Ra on his journey to bring life to the mortals below when he lived amongst them. _

_The Night Boat, also called Sektet, was said to travel through the Du'at. Under it was the great serpent that ate up the souls of those who were not protected by Ra-Atum's power._

_These two boats can only be summoned during their respective time frames and must be changed when Day turns to Night. Failure to follow this rule can throw the world into disarray. _

Oh yeah!

I greedily rubbed my hands together as I thought about the reactions that my powers would get from the normal humans. There were so many fantasies that I wanted to recreate... fantasies that would have gotten a mortal killed.

Damn... I think I'm turning into a Zoom-Type character. Eh! Not my problem. Besides, I still had morals... or at least something resembling them.

So question time!

Was I going to be a villain or a hero?

So many choices... and so much time to bring them all to fruition.

I punched the air, my body trembling with excitement and power.

* * *

_So another chapter is done and gone._

_Previous joke answer - Poland_

_New Joke: __What did the daughter corn ask the mother corn?_

* * *

**Now it has come to my attention that there are some people who aren't happy with the stats that Danil has. Tough luck. It wasn't done at random. Think about it. He has a blessing, that he knows little of, and the knowledge of the world that he is going to go too.**

**Wouldn't it make sense for him to have an advantage that no other human has? This story isn't made to be realistic... it's to break the mold and to bring my SI-OC's fantasies to life. **

**I have also opened up a forum for any questions that you might have. You can find a link to it in my profile. Feel free to post any questions or ideas that you might have. I check it often. **


End file.
